Cloud telephony providers (“provider”) and business that utilize the provider's service (“user”) work together to provide a seamless telephone service (“service”) to the end consumer (“customer”). Typically, in a mobile communication network, customers to mobile communication services access an operator network by using a unique identification module that contains customer information.
The current scenario of application of cloud telephony usually requires an allocation of virtual numbers to each of the recipients (e.g., call center agents, real estate agents, etc.) that are associated with the respective users that are enrolled in the service, such recipients being generally referred to herein as “agents”. For example, in a marketplace application (where the user operates the marketplace), each of the sellers of the marketplace may need to be assigned a unique virtual number which the customers use to contact such agents on an individual and unique basis.
This method of obtaining unique virtual numbers proves to be highly inefficient, as such users usually require hundreds, if not thousands of virtual numbers (e.g., one number for each combination of an agent and a customer), which in turn results in huge expenses for both the user as well as the provider.
In the light of aforementioned discussion, there exists a need for certain system with novel methodologies that would overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.